Just Try
by bakanoapit
Summary: Kau butuh nasihatku, kuberi: Ajak Izaya makan. Dia suka ootoro. Shizuo/Celty friendship fic, plus hint Shizuo/Izaya. All Hail Shizaya! RnR, mind you?


**Durarara!**

**Title:** Just Try**  
>Pairing:<strong> Shizuo/Celty (friendship), Shizuo/Izaya.**  
>Word count:<strong>Drabble. 500+ words.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, obviously.

**Summary:** [Kau butuh nasihatku, kuberi: Ajak Izaya makan. Dia suka ootoro.] Shizuo/Celty friendship fic, plus hint Shizuo/Izaya. All Hail Shizaya!

**a.n:** ohoooo! Selain Kasuka, orang lain yang suka saya pasangkan sebagai lawan bicara Shizu-chan adalah… jeng-jeng-jeng... Celty! xD Entah kenapa, saya suka sama chemistry mereka berdua. Rasanya, aura di sekitar Shizuo sama Celty kalo lagi ngobrol-ngobrol tuh 'dewasa' gimana gitu. Wkwkwkk. Yah, pokoknya, begitulah.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Try<strong>

* * *

><p>Sore hari di taman kota Ikebukuro.<p>

Dua orang berdiri berjejeran di depan air mancur—_uh_, ralat. Satu orang berdiri di depan air mancur, dan satu lainnya duduk di atas motor ninja hitam.

Orang yang berdiri adalah cowok berambut pirang, mengenakan setelan seragam bartender, dan berkali-kali mengepulkan asar rokok dari mulutnya. Satu orang lainnya yang berada di jok motor adalah cewek dengan baju hitam ketat, PDA di tangan, dan helm berwarna kuning terang.

Siapa yang tidak tahu mereka, eh?

Monster Ikebukuro Heiwajima Shizuo. Dan Celty sang _black rider_.

Suara keypad berbunyi, cewek dalam balutan warna hitam itu menunjukkan layar PDA di tangannya pada Shizuo, [Shizuo. Buat apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?]

Cowok yang diajaknya bicara —dalam arti metafora, karena sejatinya Celty tidak sedang 'berbicara', kan?— menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai mengatakannya dari mana."

[Apa yang mau kaubicarakan?]

"Izaya."

Singkat, jelas, dan penuh arti.

Celty menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, [Izaya? Kenapa dengan Izaya?]

Bukannya menjawab, cowok penagih utang itu menghela napas. Batangan rokok miliknya berada di sela jari tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya dia masukkan di dalam saku celana, "Hey, Celty," katanya, "Menurutmu… bagaimana sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Izaya?"

Kalau Celty punya wajah, mungkin dia sudah mengernyit heran sekarang, [Kalian membenci satu sama lain?]

Shizuo melepas senyuman kecil, "Kupikir juga begitu."

[Tapi… ?]

"Tapi, entah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu lagi tentangnya."

[Kau sudah tidak membencinya?]

Shizuo menggeleng sambil mengisap rokoknya, "Bukan begitu," kepulan asap keabuan lepas dari bibirnya, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran besar yang mengecil, "Aku masih membencinya. Kami sudah saling benci sejak sekolah. Hell, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau salah satu dari kami berhenti melakukannya," dia mengambil satu isapan panjang di sini, "Aku hanya ingin berhasil menangkapnya. Aku ingin dia berhenti berlari."

[Aku tidak mengerti.]

"Yah, aku tidak berharap kau bisa mengerti sepenuhnya."

Celty mengetikkan sesuatu, kemudian menghapusnya lagi, menegakkan wajah ke arah Shizuo, sebelum kemudian mengetik ulang—dan dia hapus kembali. Cewek Dullahan itu menggeleng beberapa kali, jarinya bergerak cepat di keyborad mini PDA miliknya, [Sesuatu berubah. Perasaanmu padanya berubah?], sebelum sempat Shizuo mencerna tulisan itu, Celty menghapusnya lagi, [Maksudku, apa ada yang berbeda? Kau mau bilang kalau kau ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan Izaya?]

Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak.

"Sesuatu seperti itu," cowok pirang itu mengangkat bahu.

[Lebih dekat dalam arti kau tidak mau lagi melempar mesin minuman otomatis ke Izaya? Atau papan rambu jalan? Kau tidak akan lagi mengejar-ngejarnya? Berhenti bilang kau ingin membunuhnya? Berhenti meneriakkan nama 'IZAYAAAA' tengah malam? Dan melompat-lompat dari gedung ke gedung seperti dua orang autis? Lebih dekat itu maksudnya], batas penulisan karakter di PDA-nya habis, Celty menghapus tulisan sebelumnya untuk mengetikkan kata baru, [Lebih dekat itu maksudnya kau ingin kalian bersikap seperti teman biasa, begitu? Atau lebih?]

Shizuo terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengiyakan. Tapi akhirnya, dia mengangguk juga.

[Katakan padanya.]

"Katakan apa pada siapa?"

[Katakan pada Izaya kalau kau mau berteman dengannya.]

Cowok penagih hutang itu spontan mendengus, "Kau bercanda."

[Tidak.]

"Dan menurutmu dia akan bilang 'ya' begitu saja saat kuajak? Ha! Dia mungkin merasa itu cuma jebakan dan malah membuat plot lain untuk menghancurkan hidupku," Shizuo menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya lari lebih jauh lagi, Celty."

Celty tersenyum—Shizuo bisa merasakannya, [Kau belum mencoba.]

"Kadang ada sesuatu yang hasilnya bisa ditebak sebelum dicoba, kau tahu."

[Kau butuh nasihatku, kuberi: Ajak Izaya makan. Dia suka ootoro.]

Shizuo melempar puntung rokoknya ke tanah, menginjaknya dengan sepatu. Tempat sampah hanya berada tiga meter dari tempat dia berdiri, sebenarnya. Tapi cowok bartender itu terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal yang merepotkan—termasuk di antaranya adalah berjalan ke sana, atau melempar putung rokok ke arah kotak hijau itu. Shizuo mengernyit, "Aku masih tidak yakin."

[Percaya padaku, dia juga berpikiran sama denganmu.], tapi kemudian _black rider_ itu menambahi cepat-cepat, [Uh. Mungkin, sih?]

Tawa Shizuo lepas.

Bagaimana dia bisa percaya pada Celty kalau dia saja tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Shizuo, masih tertawa kecil, akhirnya mengangguk pada Celty, "Baik. Oke. Baik, kalau kau memaksa. Berikan nomor handphone Izaya," cowok pirang itu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya sendiri, mencatat deretan angka yang ada di layar PDA Celty, "Oke. Thanks. Ini kucoba karena kau yang bilang, oke? Bukan karena aku mau melakukannya."

[Kalau gagal, kau boleh datang dan menangis padaku.]

"Sial. Memangnya aku cewek?"

[Tenang saja. Aku bisa meminjamkan pundakku, dan membelikanmu selusin susu segar.]

Shizuo hanya tertawa, memukul pundak sobat anehnya itu pelan. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Mungkin waktu lima tahun itu sudah cukup lama untuk membenci seseorang. Mungkin Celty memang benar, bahwa ada secuil bagian dari perasaannya pada Izaya yang berubah.

Untuk saat ini, dia hanya perlu mencoba.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Shizu-chan 3 (+6281907632xxx)

**Message:** _Hei, kutu-tengik, besok jam __tujuh lima belas__ di restoran Simon. Kutunggu._

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Flea (+6281425175xxx)

**Message:** _Ne, ne, ne~ Kau yang traktir, Shizu-chan`~ \(3)/_

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

* * *

><p>[<em>Hah? <em>_G__imana bisa Izaya udah tahu nomornya Shizuo?_]

OHOHOHOHOHO! Ini Izaya Orihara, man, yang kita omongin. Informan macam dia mah pasti tahu segala hal sudah xD

p.s. edited, karena ada beberapa typo dan mis.

p.s.s. ada sequelnya, lho, 'Just A Dinner.'

Review?


End file.
